Rouge the Bat vs. Sly Cooper
Which thieving animal is the better thief? Who do you think will win? Rouge the Bat Sly Cooper Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight It was late in the night. Guards were patrolling around the front yard of a museum, unbeknownst to those hiding in the darkness. Overhead, a raccoon shaped shadow zipped across the power lines over to the museum's rooftop. This shadow, of course, belonged to master thief Sly Cooper. He carefully popped open one of the windows on top and descended into the museum. Upon entering, he snuck to one of the display cases. Inside was a red gem. Sly carefully fiddled with the lock, and then removed the case. He carefully snatched up the gem and began to pocket it, only to hear someone creep up behind him. He turned around, and spotted a surprising sight. Behind him was a strangely curvy bat wearing a skintight suit, a heart shaped chest plate, and long white boots. She was wearing a flirtatious expression as she sauntered towards the raccoon thief. Of course, Sly had encountered Rouge the Bat. She gave the thief a once over, stopping to focus on the gem. Rouge: Well, well, well I wasn't expectin' to see another model thief tonight. Sly grinned and tipped his hat. Sly: Neither I, ma'am. Rouge: Now, why don't we get out of here and... get to know each other better~ Sly: As nice an idea that is, I'm already taken. He started to pocket the gem. Rouge: ...Very well. In that case, I believe you have something of mine. We could talk this over like adults, maybe make an exchange~ Sly shook his head. Sly: Sorry, finders keepers. He put the gem into the pouch on his thigh. He turned his head back towards Rouge, just in time to see Rouge's boot heading straight for his face. He quickly brought up his cane and blocked the attack, Rouge back-flipping off of his weapon afterwards. Rouge: Then I guess I'll have to take it by force. Sly crouched down and readied his cane, ready to fight back against Rouge. Steal the competition! Sly and Rouge ran at each other. Sly went for a horizontal swing, only for Rouge to graciously lean backwards, narrowly dodging the swing. She quickly followed up the opening by kicking Sly in the gut. He stumbled back from the hit, and Rouge quickly followed up with a kick to his cheek. However, Sly reached up and stopped Rouge's leg. He tossed it to the side, knocking the bat off balance. Sly quickly followed up with a hard swipe to her face. She stumbled back in pain, and Sly tried to slam his cane down on top of her, but she sidestepped easily. She swung her leg at him, but he managed to backstep from the attack. He thrust his cane forth, slamming the end of it into her gut. She stumbled backwards. He tried to swipe at her again, but she backflipped away. Sly quickly pursued her. She leapt, hiding behind a display case. Sly ran to the side, only to see nobody where Rouge was. Sly decided to follow suit and hide into the shadows. He hid behind a display case, and waited for any sign of the bat thief. Little did he know that she actually ascended to the ceiling. She flew so fast, he didn't even see her glide upwards and hide in the rafters. She carefully strode across the rafters, keeping an eye on the hiding raccoon. While he was hiding, she leapt from the rafter and was poised to strike the thief with her foot. Sly didn't even have time to look when he was struck in the side of the head. He tumbled over. He got up, and swung down on Rouge's head. She clutched her head and stumbled backwards in pain, and Sly, instead of attacking, decided to hide back to the shadows. Rouge recovered, and immediately turned towards Sly, only to realize he disappeared. She flew to the rafters again, and scouted out for the thief. This time, Sly saw just where she went. He made sue to hide away from her, keeping out of her sight. Rouge, meanwhile, was wandering through the rafters to try and find Sly. When Rouge missed him, he decided to stealthily climb onto the rafters. He managed to get on top of Rouge, undetected. With a leap and a spin, he expertly landed onto the rafter, and ran after Rouge. With the element of surprise, Sly smacked Rouge in the back of the head, flinging her away. Before she could fall all the way, she went into a glide. She grabbed a pillar and expertly climbed up it and back onto the rafters. Meanwhile, Sly was trying to get up to the window he entered from, trying to run off. Rouge, however, wouldn't let that happen. Sly leapt for the window, but, mid air, Rouge glided towards him and tackled him out of the air. The two tumbled, and slammed into a display case. With that, the alarm started to sound. Sly and Rouge turned their attention to the doors and windows that got covered up with iron bars. They heard the guards approaching, and leapt away from each other to hide out somewhere. Ten guards poured through a door only they had access to, and spilled into the exhibit, noticing that the gem was missing. Sly let out a sigh of relief, thankful he was in hiding. He checked his pouch for the gem, only to realize it was opened already. And the gem was missing. He scanned the area for the bat, and spotted a glitter in the dark. Looking closer, he saw Rouge flash him the gem, a triumphant smirk on her face. She pocketed the gem, pried open an air vent, and crawled through. Sly felt like applauding Rouge. Not only did she expertly pickpocket him, but she had the gall to taunt the master thief before making her escape. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to applaud. Plus, he needed to get the last laugh before Rouge could escape. He climbed up a pillar and leapt to a rail before making his way across the gallery and to the air vent Rouge escaped through. He entered it and then realized something: how would he know where she escaped to? He listened for any noise, and followed. Meanwhile, Rouge made it to the courtyard. She pushed a vent open and leapt onto the ground. There were plenty of guards frantically searching around the courtyard, but they shouldn't be that much of a problem. She walked to a thick bush with a confident stride. However, she heard something land behind her. She turned around, and, of course, the raccoon was behind her. He tried to sprint at her, but she gracefully back flipped over a hedge. Sly dove through the hedge to try and tackle her, but she anticipated it, sidestepping the attack. While Sly was attacking, Rouge drove her foot forward, driving it into his ribs and sending him tumbling away. He quickly sprang back to his feet, and saw Rouge quickly approaching him. Rouge tried to kick him again, but he sidestepped, and smacked at her midsection. While she was recovering, Sly swung at her head, dazing her a little upon contact. She stumbled forward, grasping the newly sore part of he head. Sly tried to hit her with an overhead strike, but she managed to sidestep the attack. She struck Sly with a roundhouse kick in the ribs. Sly stumbled backwards, clutching his ribs. Rouge leapt up and kicked him in the face, causing him to tumble onto his back. However, he quickly rolled back onto his feet, and dropped a smoke pellet, blinding the bat. Though she was distracted, she flew forward and tried to strike Sly, only to miss. The raccoon already disappeared from sight. Rouge looked left and right, not seeing hide nor hair of that ringtail. Sly sped behind her and smacked her as he ran by before diving through a shrub. Rouge instinctively turned around to face him, only to be struck in the back again. She quickly flew away into the shrubbery. Then, there was silence again. Rouge personally debated whether to sneak away with the gem now, or to finish off Sly. She held still and listened carefully for the raccoon. She began to hear the slight pitter patter of a certain thief sneaking through the courtyard. Rouge decided to follow the source of the noise, opting to take him down before she leaves. She hid from bush to bush, tracking Sly down. Sly, though, was deceiving her. Rouge saw the familiar raccoon shape, and immediately went to strike him. Even she was surprised when she felt the figure tear apart like paper. She looked around, and realized she struck a decoy. She looked at her feet, and saw a hat below her. Sly: Bad move. Sly then tapped the end of his cane against the ground, and the hat at Rouge's feet suddenly exploded. Rouge was sent back by the force. Sly leapt up to her flying body, and swung his cane down on her as she came close. Upon hitting the concrete, Rouge rolled to her feet. Rouge: Impressive... Rouge stood to full height, keeping a careful eye on the raccoon that seemed to blend in with the darkness. Rouge: But it's gonna take more than that to get this. She held out the emerald in one hand, brandishing the sparkling gem. She pocketed it, and readied herself for Sly's next move. Suddenly, Rouge zipped past Sly, who was almost thrown back by the force of the wind that whipped past him. He turned around, and saw Rouge made it behind him in the blink of an eye. Again, she sped away. And again. And again. She kept speeding around, leaving behind a pinkish-black blur. After a bit of running, Rogue ran near Sly and kicked him in the stomach. She sped away, and ran back to kick Sly in the back. Sly tried to swipe at her, but Rouge ran around him. Rouge: Too slow! Rouge struck Sly in the side with her knee. Sly tumbled sideways, rolling over himself. He tried to get up, but he felt a boot collide with his cheek. Sly then decided to try and tap into that Cooper magic to counter Rouge. He tapped into his focus, and time seemed to slow down around him. He turned to Rouge, who was running towards him. He finally pulled up his cave and blocked Rouge's next kick. Rouge was surprised, and backflipped away from Sly. He, meanwhile, held off on the focus. If he used that trick too much, he wouldn't be able to use it again. Rouge zipped around again. She circled around him to try and confuse him, but Sly just stood by and waited for Rouge to strike, trying to follow her. Soon, Rouge zipped towards Sly's back, however, some Cooper focus slowed down time around Sly, and he smacked the speeding bat away. He stopped focusing as Rouge tumbled away and rolled back onto her feet. Rouge used her speed to zip up a wall and onto one of the rafters above Sly. She tossed bombs down on him from above, but Sly ran. He knew not to use his focus to avoid these, and he needed to find some way to get up to her. He looked around for a path towards her. He found poles leading straight to the top, but he feared going on either of them would give Rouge time to intercept him. But, he had to go up. He clung to a pole and began crawling up. However, Rouge began to slide down the pole, towards Sly. As she got close, she got ready to swing her foot down on him. Thankfully, Sly leapt from one pole to another, barely dodging her kick. He leapt over to try and smack her down, but she slid under the strike, and spun up to strike Sly with a flip kick. The force causes Sly to fly forward, but he managed to grab onto a pole. Rouge leapt across and glid towards Sly, who scampered up the pole in time to avoid her tackling him. However, Rouge was fast enough to grab his ankle before he could get too far. Sly only had time to look down at her before Rouge whipped him off of the pole and tossed him towards the ground. His vision went fuzzy upon impact. He rolled onto his back, groaning in pain, but just in time to see Rouge's boot coming for his face. He used his Cooper focus to slow down time and roll out of the way. Time resumed, with Rouge's boot impacting the floor. Sly leapt to his feet, and swung at Rouge, but she blocked the attack with her forearm. She then wrapped her arm around the cane, and pulled Sly towards her, attempting to swing her fist at him. Sly narrowly leaned away from the strike. He managed to kick Rouge away, and tried to swing his cane upon her. However, Rouge ducked and rammed her knee into his abdomen. She quickly ran around behind him, and kicked him in the back. She dashed to try and meet him up front, but Sly used his focus to leap over her just in time and attack her from behind. Rouge stumbled forward, but just as Sly ran up to hit her, the bat kicked behind her, nailing him in the abdomen. She followed up her hit with a spin kick to his side. He stumbled to the side, his legs shaking from the wear of battle. Rouge was running in to try and kick Sly again, but he used his focus to slow down time around him. He narrowly dodged the strike, and knocked Rouge in the back of the head. Rouge quickly turned around and got ready to strike. Sly was about to slow down time, but he realized he ran out of focus. He was suddenly struck by a flurry of kicks. He was hit back and back with each hit, unknowingly being led straight to a window back into the museum. Then, with a pivot and a hip check, Rouge struck Sly, hitting him right through the window. He fell, and landed with the grace of a sack of potatoes, his thud echoing through the chambers. Rouge swiftly descended to look upon the sleeping body. Rouge: Hello? She waited for him to respond. He was definitely breathing, but he was as still as if he were asleep. Rouge: I can just walk out of here with my gem. Sly was still quiet. Rouge turned around, just incase he was waiting for her to lower her guard. Still, he didn't respond. Rouge smirked. Rouge: Nice try, bud. She was about to fly out, when she heard the guards approaching. She looked upon the raccoon again, and began thinking some ideas. She put Sly over her shoulder, and flew out, just in time for the guards to just miss her. ---- Bentley: Sly! SLY! Sly began to wake up. The first thing he saw was a calling card over his eyes. The next thing he realized was that he was on some roof. Bentley: SLYYYYYYYYYY! Sly: I'm up! I'm up... Sly rubbed his aching head and concentrated on the card. Bentley: Phew, don't scare me like that! Note: You owe me Bentley: You stopped responding after a while. Sly: I ran into some complications. Bentley: Did you get that emerald? Sly: ...No. That just means we need to find that other thief, though I figure she'll find us first... Conclusion This match's winner is... Rouge the Bat Was the fight satisfactory? If no, please comment your issues. Yes No Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Somebody495 Category:Stealth themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights